


None Was The Wiser

by proceduralpassion87



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brettsey, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceduralpassion87/pseuds/proceduralpassion87
Summary: Severide notices some changes between his two friends.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	None Was The Wiser

Kelly plugged his charger into the outlet and set his phone aside to search for food. At some point through his restless night, he decided to abandon the bed and head out for an early run. His mouth was parched and his stomach was panging as he raided the fridge. Pulling out the ingredients needed for pancakes, he quietly shuts the refrigerator door. He forgoes turning on his Apple music app and instead hums the lyrics to his favorite Dashboard Confessional song.

He definitely wasn’t expecting anyone to be up this early, especially on a Saturday, so he does a double take when he sees Casey walk out in the open living space.

“Hey, figured you’d be sleeping in…” Kelly pours more flour and milk into the mix, just in case his friend and colleague joins his meal.

In his hands is a suit wrapped in dry cleaner packaging, which he lays out before grabbing the iron and board.

“Sylvie’s mom’s funeral is today. I wanted to go, just in case she needed me for support.” At this, Kelly raises an eyebrow. It hadn’t been lost on him that Casey had been especially comforting to Brett after the horrible news. I mean, everyone at the house had expressed their condolences, just like family did. Casey, however, was exceedingly attentive to her emotions and kept a watchful eye over her whenever they were in the same vicinity. He even remembers when he asked Stella how Brett was doing that she mentioned how Casey comforted her within a warm embrace in his officer quarters.

“Something on your mind?” Casey’s voice snaps Severide out of his pondering thoughts and he shifts his face after realizing he must have looked somewhat perturbed.

“Nah, just.. You’re being a really good friend to Brett.”

He nods and remarks, “I know what it’s like to lose a parent. The only difference is I didn’t have a friend to lean on.”

Kelly wants to push a little further, gauge his friend’s thoughts, but he keeps his mouth shut and continues cooking.

–

It’s later on in the afternoon and the day so far has been lazy and relaxing. Kelly lies in bed, spent, as Stella gets dressed for the second time today. She had some work to do with Seager for the Girls on Fire Initiative and would be gone for a while. They both agreed to meet tonight at Molly’s before heading home together.

“Be safe. Love you.” He reaches up and gives her a kiss before she’s out the door.

After the front door shuts, silence takes over the entire apartment and Kelly lies back in the bed. His and Stella’s goodbye was a routine farewell to one another ever since they’d been a couple. It was said with every genuine fiber in their bodies because their jobs broadened the very real possibility that one day they’d never return home safe and sound. Their comfort and safety were the most important thing to each other. And when one of them was feeling down on themselves or suffering through a hardship, the other pined for being the shoulder to cry on or hand to hold.

Kelly’s mind drifted to Brett’s recent misfortune and how Casey had been exactly that for her. He barely left her side and if he wasn’t, his eyes remained watchful over her. Then, he gets himself up at the crack of dawn to attend her mother’s funeral without so much as a sign of trouble or grievance. It was automatic for him, his want to be a source of solace for her.

His commitment to doing just that went beyond the level of friendship. After over fifteen years of friendship, Kelly himself had known when the blonde man harbored feelings for another. Whether Casey himself knew it as of yet, Kelly was pretty sure that there were romantic feelings surfacing under the care and attentiveness being offered to Brett.

—

Weeks pass and things are back to normal for all the House 51 firefighters. It’s a mundane Monday with a pretty quiet shift so far. The common room has calmed down after breakfast with only a few people left in the communal space. Kelly is up for his second cup of coffee for the day.

Brett and Casey emerge from the hallway leading into the kitchen, laughing and smiling together. The young paramedic had a light and airiness about her that had only grown as the pair spent more time together. Everywhere he’d turn, the two were somewhere talking and spending time together. If they weren’t out on calls, they’d be in Casey’s office. At Molly’s, they’d been at a table by themselves in their own little world. If he heard correctly, Casey had even tagged along to visit her newborn sister and stepfather.

Not one to eavesdrop, he simply looked on with fascination at their interactions. Brett was leaned in, fully engaged at whatever words left Casey’s mouth. Casey babbled on about something he was obviously passionate about; it was rare to see the captain to be in such a chatty mood. He smirks to himself at the confirmation of what he’d been thinking all along. These two definitely had feelings for each other and none was the wiser.

His chuckles drew the attention of both of them and they synchronously turn their heads in confusion.

“Nothing.” is his answer to their unsaid question. “You guys will figure it out eventually.”

This time, he leaves the room with a full out laugh. Their twisted, bewildered faces is the last thing he sees before heading to the squad table, with the shake of his head. He had hope that between the two of them, they wouldn’t avoid their feelings for one another like he initially did with Stella. Kelly silently reveled to himself, barely able to contain himself until the moment they finally came to their senses and arrive to the same conclusion he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please read, leave comments and kudos! If you have any requests, please send them through my Tumblr @proceduralpassion!


End file.
